bleach_rpgfandomcom_cs-20200216-history
Usagi Myamoto
Myamoto Usagi je shinigami a jednou ze třinácti Kapitánů Gotei 13. Dostala na starost 9.divizi po umrtí jejího předchozího kapitána Date Masamune. Předtím byla členkou divize dvanácté. Vzhled Usagi je menší, štíhlé postavy. Má tmavě hnědé delší vlasy a její oči mají hodně světlou hnědou barvu. Shinigami uniformu má bez rukávů a s návleky na předloktích (viz. obr. 1) Samozřejmě také nosí bílé haori deváté divize, které je s dlouhým rukávem a vždy má na sobě svůj červený šál. Zanpakuto nosí nejčastěji na zádech, protože za obi na levém boku (Mya je pravák) má své pouzdro na karty (Pouzdro má šest přihrádek. Jedno velké na balíček hracích karet pro zábavu a pět na jednotlivé karty, aby šli rychle zandavat a vyndavat.), i když umístění své zanpakuto někdy z různých důvodů mění. Osobnost Velice inteligentní, diplomatická, klidná osoba, která myslí logicky. Má ráda své přátele, ale nevadí ji ani samota. Své skutečné přátele považuje spíše za rodinu, kterou nikdy nepoznala, ale trvá jí než začne někomu věřit. Hodně přemýšlí, někdy až tak moc, že ji to odvádí od původní myšlenky. Často používá příslový a přirovnání. Největším jejím zlozvykem je ovšem její naprosto šílená a téměř všudypřítomná zvědavost. Ssnaží se vždy vymyslet nejlepší řešení dané situace, které by vyhovovalo většině. Nejhorší, co si dokáže představit, je pro ni představa, že někoho zklame (když nepočítáme umrtí blízké osoby atd.). I přes to, že je většinou rozumná, je někdy soutěživá. Celkově je nejblíže flegmatikovy se značnou dávkou ironie. Historie Bohužel nebo bohudík.....hned první den na akademii se omylem připletla do cesty nepovedému kidu a nic z dřívějška si od té doby nepamatuje. Naštěstí na akedemii měli zapsané její jméno a tak o to alespon nepřišla. Také svůj červený šál už měla předtím, než tam přišla a proto ho stále nosí, doufá, že by ji jednou mohl pomoci najít něco ze své minulosti. thumb|272px|obr. 1Jako svůj domov považuje akademii, kde také pochytila jeden ze svých zlozvyků a to časté používání pořekadel a příslový, naučila se to od senseie Satoru Takahashiho. Satoru Takahashi-sensei je pro ní něco jako nevlastní děda, hodně se jí věnoval a pomáhal jí na akademii a tak je pro ní nejblíže k tomu, co se dá nazývat rodinou. Na akademii také vznikla její přezdívka Mya na kterou ted slyší téměř více, než na vlastní jméno. Poté co vystudovala akademii se stala členkou 12. divize, zde se osvětčila a tak byla po tragických umrtích hned několika kapitánů přidělena do 9. divize, kde je na postu kapitánky do ted. O její minulosti (před akademii) se jí nepodařilo zatím zjistit nic a tak žije v blažené nevědomosti. Během děje The Approaching Storm arc Po dokončení akademie se dostala do kasáren nováčků. Při cestě tam se jí podařilo zabloudit, ale naštěstí po dlouhé době patrání potkala skupinku shinigami mezi nimiž byl i Kuchiki Yasumaru (kterého nejprve považovala za ženu (byla tma)), který jí poradil, že má vyhledat v ubytovně Ivory, která jí ubytuje a díkybohu jí ukázal i přesný směr. U brány k ubytovně se střetla s další novou shinigami Koramachi Bukimi se kterou se spřátelila a nakonec měli i stejný pokoj. Druhý den si je hned ráno svolal kapitán Kuchiki a všichni dostali veledůležitou práci. Pro Myu to byla její úplně první práce v kasárnách a to: Uklízení záchodů jedenácté divize. Jakmile dokončili svou práci, vraceli se zpět do kasáren a před dalším tréninkem měli ještě nějaký čas volno, proto Mya požádala Yasumara, který šel zpět s nimi (Myou a Bukimi), jestli by jim mohl ukázal, kde se nacházejí dívčí sprchy, aby zbytečně neztráceli čas hledáním. Při cestě k sprchám se k nim ještě přidala Akisha Shihomaru. Když už byly všechny umyté potkaly dalšího nováčka Inushi Hirukimu, která hledala, kde by se mohla zapsat, protože zrovna dorazila. Společně jí zavedly na nádvoří, kde Yasumaru právě oznamoval průběh tréninku jenž měl následovat. Měli se rozdělit do dvojic a bojovat.Bojovat se shikaiem mohla však vždy jen jedna dvojice na kterou zrovna Yasumaru dohlížel. Jako první s shikaii se utkali Newermind Irenami a Konan Hana. Mya byla ve dvojici s Bukimi, ale místo boje se usadili na střeše a jen pozorovali ostatní a hlavně boj na který dohlížel Kuchiki. Konan souboj nakonec vyhrála, ale než mohli začít další souboje objevil se zafáčovaný a v té době suspendovaný kapitán Ruyichi Yoshiro. thumb|left|129pxYoshiro si přišel pro pět nováčků se kterými měl jít na misi do RW. Konkrétně to byli Kazuma Sai, Konan Hana, Koramachi Bukimi, Myamoto Usagi a Natsuo Burrado. A tak jen co si všichni došli pro potřebné věci, shromáždili se před bránou Senkaimon a prošli do lidského města Karakura. Storm Over the City arc Reimei arc Síly a schopnosti Jelikož miluje rychlost, shunpo je něco, co ji opravdu jde velice dobře a hlavně jí to baví. Obranné (i poutací) kidou nebylo zrovna něco, co by ráda provozovala. Mohla v něm být lepší, ale od nehody prvního dne, měla ke kidu jistou averzi. I když se ted snaží své mezery v něm aspon částečně zaplnit. S ovládáním své zanpakutou na tom je opravdu dobře. Mají sice občas jisté neschody, ale i tak jsou výrazně sehraní. Lečení nikdy nepatřilo k jejím oblíbeným činnostem, což se dosti podepsalo na jejích výsledcích v něm', '''které jsou dosti špatné. Zanpakutō thumb|left|254px|V základní podobě. 'Joka''' (joker/žolík) Vyvolávací příkaz: Gemu ga hajimaru Joka (Hra začíná....) Shikai: Nejen že se změní tvar meče, ale v pouzdře na karty se objeví pět karet: srdcové eso, kárové eso, pikové eso, křížové eso, joker/žolík. *'Supedo no esu' ((vezme pikové eso a položí ho na čepel, karta se spojí s čepelí): Z čepele jde švihnutím vystřelit až deset velice ostrých rotujících karet, které rychle letí na nepřítele. Karty letí vždy přímo. *'Daiya no esu' (vezme kárové eso a položí ho na čepel, karta se spojí s čepelí): Kolem ní se vytvoří kvádr z obřích pevných karet a může tak zastavit i silnější útoky. Když je ale uvnitř nevidí ven a karty tvoří jen zdi a strop, spodek nekryjí. *'Kurosu no esu' (vezme křížové eso a položí ho na čepel, karta se spojí s čepelí): Z čepele jdou kdykoliv vystřelit maximálně tři karty. Karty při stiku s nějakým předmětem, částí těla atd. silně explodují. *'Hato no esu' (vezme srdcové eso a položí ho na čepel, karta se spojí s čepelí): Objeví se jedna srdcová karta velká 1,6 m x 1m. Využívá ji většinou jako štít. Dá se s ní jakoliv pohybovat ale max. metr od jejího těla. Tato karta není ostrá, ale tvrdá a odolná. Vždy může používat jen jeden tip karet najednou. Pokud chce změnit útok/obranu, musí se nejprve dotknout čepele a tak vyndat kartu, která tam zrovna je a poté vložit kartu novou. Bankai: Dá zanpakuto do horizontální polohy a vloží kartu jokra/žolíka do čepele se slovy: Bankai. Kolem ní se uvolní velké červené reiatsu ve kterém se na okamžik ztratí. Se slovem Chimamire no Joka (krvaví joker/žolík) červené reiatsu zmizí a ona v ruce má svou zanpakuto v bankai podobě. Pasivní schopnost: Zvýšení všech schopností obzvláště rychlosti. V bankai může používat útoky shikaie, ale nemusí přehazovat karty, útoky se zdvojnásobí (pokud mohla předtím vystřelit max. tři karty ted může vystřelit max. šest) a jsou samozřejmě i o dost rychlejší a silnější. Shi no gemu: Aby mohla použít tento útok musí nejprve mít alespon kapičku krve soupeře na čepeli své zanpakuto. Po té co jí má (může ho seknout nebo jí získat i jinak) zabodne svou zanpakuto do zemně (nebo do čehokoliv pevného) a pronese: Shi no gemuthumb|200px|Bankai podoba Poté se kolem ní i nepřítele objeví kvádr z karet a oba se myslí přenesou do obrovské místnosti. Na stěnách, podlaze i stropě je šachovnice. Je ovšem červeno-černá a na každém políčku je vždy nějaký karetní znak: srdce, kára, pika a nebo kříž. Tyto znaky se na políčkách různě mnění (v intervalu po 3 sec.). Ona i její protivník se objeví v protilehlém rohu na jedíných dvou šedých políčcích, které se nejprve nemění. Začnou se měnit až za 19 sekund. V této místnosti nemůže Mya používat jiné útoky, také zde nejdou ani jednomu tvořit kida nebo hollow cero. Šachovnice vytváří vlastní speciální gravitační pole, díky němuž mohou používat shunpo, ale jen po šachovnici. Pokud vyskočí moc vysoko nebo se přiblíží moc ke stěně přitáhne si je gravitace stropu nebo stěny. Zároven díky tomuto nepřirozenému poli je pro ty, kdo na něj nejsou zvyklí teší ovládat své síly nebo zanpakuto. Šlapat mohou jen na políčka, kde se zrovna objeví znak srdce. Pokud šlápně ona nebo její soupeř na jiné bude okamžitě usmrcen/a nebo lapen/a: *Kárové: Uvězní ho/jí na místě (a drží ho celou dobu, už se políčko nemění) *Pikové: Rozsekne ho/jí vejpůl *Křížové: Exploduje Z této místnosti se může dostat vždy jen jeden. “Hra” končí až jeden zemře. Pokud ovšem někdo z venku byt jen jednoho zabije (jejich těla v kvádrech) zemřou oba. Kvádry jsou odolné jako útok Daiya no esu a má i spodek. Do Shi no gemu může chiti vždy jen jednoho nepřítele. Kategorie:Kapitán Kategorie:Shinigami